


I Like You A Latte

by AlexLovemoore



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comic book artist Gerard, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexLovemoore/pseuds/AlexLovemoore
Summary: Frank has worked at a Starbucks in Barns and Noble for almost a year now. Every single day a bright red-haired comic book artist would walk through the door. He always ordered the same thing and sit at the same table (unless someone beat him to it) around the same time every day. Sometimes he would draw and others he would read a newly purchased book. Frank thought the man was simply adorable when he would put on his black glasses after sitting down, and Frank loved the sweaters the man started wearing due to the cold December air they only added to his cuteness. Frank also loved how the man used a different name for his order everyday. One thing Frank didn’t love was the fact his crush was so obvious, and the red head still hasn’t caught on.





	I Like You A Latte

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here hopefully you like it

Frank has worked at a Starbucks in Barns and Noble for almost a year now. Every single day a bright red-haired comic book artist would walk through the door. He always ordered the same thing and sit at the same table (unless someone beat him to it) around the same time every day. Sometimes he would draw and others he would read a newly purchased book. Frank thought the man was simply adorable when he would put on his black glasses after sitting down, and Frank loved the sweaters the man started wearing due to the cold December air they only added to his cuteness. Frank also loved how the man used a different name for his order everyday. One thing Frank didn’t love was the fact his crush was so obvious, and the red head still hasn’t caught on.  
>Frank’s POV<  
“I can’t wait I can’t believe its already the 13th!” My Coworker Alissa says with too much enthusiasm.”Christmas is still like 12 days away.” I respond with an slightly annoyed tone. Alissa is a great person,but when you haven’t had a full nights sleep in weeks her bubbly personality can easily be overwhelming. “Frank look it’s your favorite customer.” She said in a teasing voice. I blushed and punched her arm gently. His glasses were fogged up and his cheeks had a tint of red from the cold air outside. The way he took of his fogged up glasses when he entered the bookstore and started approaching the counter. Frank May have imagined it but he thought the man lit up even more when he saw Frank “The usual?” He walked up to the counter and spoke “Actually I’ll try the peppermint Mocha” “It’s one of my favorites.” I comment before I typed the order in on the Register while my Coworker already began on the drink “Your total is $4.65” I said with a genuine smile Unlike the fake smile I used with most customers. When he handed me the money our hands touched and I felt something I never had before. Moments later his eyes locked with mine and I could tell he felt it too.


End file.
